Aprendiendo a vivir de nuevo
by seddie-purple-dream
Summary: Porque su vida era una porquería y necesitaba ayuda Un psicólogo era la solución o ¿lo será el amor? Seddie AU y OOC Pésimo Sumary pero lee )


**HOLISSS SI TE GUSTA REVIEW **

**PD: ICARLY NO ME PERTENECE**

**CAP # 1 : **

Samantha Michelle Puckett , es una rubia despanpanante de ojos azules y cabellos rizados tiene 26 años y trabaja en una de las mas prestigiadas compañias de cosméticos de Los Ángeles junto con su mejor amiga Carly Shay.

Ella pensaba que su vida era una porqueria y realmente lo era

No conocia a su padre,su mamá era una alcohólica y una cualquiera que se iba con hombres desconocidos y lo peor que su querido esposo(Brad Smith) la engañaba con su gemela Melanie Puckett

-¡Porque no me puedo concentrar!-gritó desesperada la rubia mientras botaba los papeles que se hallaban sobre su escritorio ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Carly que era su compañera de oficina

-¡Samantha tranquilizate!-grito desesperada carly

-¡Como quieres que me tranquilice!-grito alarmada Sam mientras recogía los papeles del suelo

-Necesitas ayuda-susurró para si misma su amiga mientras buscaba una cosa en su cartera

Sam se volvió a sentar en su silla de cuero frente a su escritorio mientras jugaba con su lapiz

-Toma-le dijo Carly a Sam y le entregó una tarjeta y Sam leyó

_ Psicólogo Freward Benson _

_Edificio Sunville _

_Teléfono: 2784-295 Celular: 0911234523_

-No estoy loca-bufó enojada la rubia mientras se levantaba de su escritorio para beber agua

-Un psicólogo no es solo para personas locas Sam tambien ayudan con los problemas-dijo su amiga tratando de hacerla entender

-Si claro-dijo la rubia con sarcasmo

-Ayudó a mi hermano Spencer con su miedo a las alturas porque a ti no-dijo la castaña exasperada

-No necesito que me ayudes-dijo enojada Sam mientras miraba desafiantemente a su mejor amiga

-Si lo necesitas y lo sabes,¿porque eres tan testaruda?-reclamó enojada Carly

-¡TU!,no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer-gritó enojada Sam para luego salir de su oficina

-¡Soy tu MEJOR AMIGA!-gritó la castaña enojada por la actitud de la rubia para luego volver a su trabajo

Samantha se dirigió a la recepción del edificio y ni siquiera le importaba que no era hora de la salida era una de las mejores nunca la despedirían ,abrió la puerta de cristal del edificio y se despidió del guardia,su nombre era Martín y era un hombre amigable y honesto que trabajaba ya desde 8 años en la compañia.

-Adiós Martín-dijo con una sonrisa Sam tratando de ocultar su enojo

-Adiós señora Smith-

La rubia se dirigió al estacionamiento para buscar su convertible rojo regalo de la compañía por ganar el premio del empleado del mes ¡12 veces consecutivas!,sacó las llaves del bolso y entró en su ía por las transcitadas calles de Los Ángeles cuando le cogió el semáforo en rojo

-¡Demonios!-bufó enojada la rubia golpeando el volante

¿Acaso su amiga tendría razón?¿Necesitaba ayuda?

Sacó de su bolso su espejo y vió que tenía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas producto de no poder conciliar el sueño

-¡Donde está!-dijo alarmada la rubia para luego buscar como loca la tarjeta del psicólogo sin darse cuenta que el semáforo ya estaba en verde

-¡Muévete!-gritaban enojados los conductores y pitaban sin cesar

-¡Acaso no ves tonta!-seguían gritando los conductores, en eso uno de los conductores la rebasa y se estaciona a lado de ella

-¡Mujer tenias que ser! ustedes son estúpidas para conducir-dijo enojado el hombre de la Ford negra

-Me vale mierda lo que piense-le gritó enojada la rubia sacándole el dedo del medio **(N/A: ya saben .l.)** para luego seguir su camino hacia su departamento

Samantha vivía en el edificio "Garden's" para ser más preciso en el Penhouse,sacó las llaves y entró

Su departamento tenía una decoración moderna elegida por ella y por su esposo Brad el vicepresidente de una de las mejores compañias de tecnología de L.A y siempre pasaba viajando aunque su esposa ya se había enterado de su engaño pero el actuaba como si nada.

Samantha se quitó los tacos y se lanzó al sofá beige para tratar de conciliar el sueño cuando se abre la puerta y revela a su esposo vistiendo un traje y su corbata gris

-Hola amor-dijo Brad mientras dejaba su maletín encima de la mesa del comedor junto con unas fundas

-Hola-dijo Samantha mientras se levantaba del sillón

Brad se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios y acarició el cabello de Sam mientras está soreía fingidamente

-Te amo-"si claro me amas pero me engañas" pensó Samantha

Brad se sacó la corbata y se fue al baño que quedaba al final del pasillo,Sam aprovechó para limpiarse la boca y hacer una llamada

-Estúpido-susurró enojada Sam para luego marcar el número en el teléfono

**(N/A: aqui empieza una conversación teléfonica)**

_-Hola ¿en que le puedo ayudar?-dijo amablemente la voz del otro lado del teléfono_

_-¿Con el Doctor Benson?-preguntó extrañada Sam porque la voz del otro lado se oia muy femenina_

_-No,pero soy Lee,su secretaria-respondió la mujer como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo_

_-Ahhh,necesito una cita-dijo Samantha decidida _

_-Claro,le parece a las cinco de la tarde,el doctor tiene libre en esa hora-dijo Lee al otro lado del teléfono mientras revisaba la agenda_

_-Si esa hora es perfecta anóteme como Samantha Puckett-dijo la rubia mientras miraba para ver si Brad no regresaba_

_-Claro y gracias por llamar Sam-dijo Lee mientras escribia en la agenda "Sam Puckett"_

_-Gracias Lee-dijo Samantha con una sonrisa para luego cortar la llamada la secretaría le había caído bien a pesar de no conocerla_

**(N/A: fin de la llamada)**

-Amor ¿puedes sacar los platos?,traje comida griega de un restaurante que conocí durante mi viaje ¡te va a encantar!-dijo Brad mientras revisaba su teléfono

-Claro-respondió Sam para luego dirigir a la alacena y sacar los platos que habian utilizado en su un borde dorado muy elegante y sencillo,los platos habían sido gustos de los padres de Brad porque ellos habían costeado toda la boda.

-Toma-dijo Sam acomodando los platos sobre la mesa con la comida

-¿Cómo así regresastes?-preguntó Sam para ver con que mentira le salía

-¿Porque preguntas eso?-dijo Brad mientras cortaba unos vegetales

-Porque tu siempre regresas al mes o ya sabes te demoras por el trabajo-

-Amor-dijo Brad mientras le cogía la mano a su esposa-regrese a casa por el simple hecho de que te extraño-dijo brad con simpleza

"Como puede ser tan hipócrita y yo tan estúpida por no haberme dado cuenta antes"pensó Samantha aguantándose las iras

-No tengo hambre-dijo Sam para luego excusarse de la mesa

-Tu te lo pierdes-dijo Brad agarrando un poco del plato de Sam

Samantha se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta y se sentó en el piso

-¡Dios!¿que hice mal para merecerme está porqueria de vida?-dijo Sam con lágrimas en sus ojos

**(N/A: mientras tanto afuera en la sala...)**

El teléfono de Brad sonaba y se veí en la pantalla "Llamada de Melanie Puckett" contestó

_-Al fin me contestas-dijo disgustada la gemela rubia _

_-Lo siento es que estaba con Sam-dijo Brad mientras se rascaba la nuca_

_-Si si todo Sam esto todo lo que escucho Sam esto Sam aquello-dijo Melanie con celos_

_-Linda no estes celosa a ti te amo y Sam es solo una estúpida-dijo Brad con una sonrisa malévola_

_-Si pero ¿cuando te volveré a ver?-dijo la rubia haciendo pucheros al otro lado del teléfono_

_-Mañana me voy de "viaje de negocios"-dijo Brad con una sonrisa_

_-Te espero amor-_

_-Te amo-dijo Brad con una sonrisa_

_-Yo igual y adiós-dijo la rubia para luego colgar la llamada_

**De vuelta en el baño  
**

-¿Qué tengo de malo?-dijo la rubia mientras se miraba en el espejo para luego sacarse la ropa y meterse a la puso su salida de baño y se dirigió a la habitación donde dormía con habitación tenía una cama matrimonial hecha de caoba y cortinas blancas y doradas.

Samantha abrió el gran armario y buscó al ligero para ponerse: uno pantalones y una blusa de puso su brasier y su ropa interior,cuando en ese momento entró Brad de sorpresa

-¡Debería tocar la puerta!-bufó enojada Sam y se puso de nuevo la salida de baño

-Cariño no deberías avergonzarte soy tu esposo y ya te he visto desnuda-dijo Brad con simpleza y con una sonrisa

-Si pero para eso hay puerta-dijo Sam enojada para luego terminar de vestirse

En eso Brad se acerca y la empieza a besar pero Sam no reacciona por el simple hecho de que sus labios le daban asco porque esos mismos labios los compartía a escondidas con su hermana,la mano de Brad empezó a bajar al trasero de Sam,en ese momento la rubia reaccionó y lo empujó hacia la cama

-¡Que te pasa!-dijo molesto el rubio por la actitud de su esposa

-¡No me vuelvas a tocar!-dijo enojada Sam ya estaba hasta la coronilla de la actitud arrogante y egoísta de Brad

-Lo hago porque me da la gana-dijo Brad agarrando de la muñeca a Samantha-soy tu esposo y recuerda esto siempre,sin mi tu eres nada-le susurró en el oído a Sam para luego encerrarse en la habitación y asegurarla.

-¡Arggg!-gruñó enojada la rubia golpeando el cojín del sofá

Samantha se acostó en el sofá y pensó en lo que le dijo Brad _Sin mi tu no eres nada_ ¿acaso tenía razón?

Los padres de Brad eran muy poderosos y importantes garacias a ellos Sam había podido conseguir su trabajo y ni se imagina el escándalo de la prensa si se divorciaban seguro aparecería en primera plana en todos los periódicos.

-Tranquila desde mañana tus problemas se irán-se susurró a si misma Sam para luego cerrar sus ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida.

**Bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo si les gustó REVIEW =) ;) =3**


End file.
